Icha Icha News
by ocha gledek
Summary: berita khusus hal hal porno! ada kak ghee dan kak puti jangan lupa baca dan ripiu, yah meskipun fic nya kacau da ancur banget
1. Chapter 1

ICHA ICHA NEWS

ICHA ICHA NEWS

WARNING :

-ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG BACA

TAPI KALO NEKAT GPP, INIH GAG TERLALU PORNO,KOK

-PORNO IYA, NGERES IYA, BOKEP IYA, LEMON ENGGAK!!

-AUTHOR BUKAN ORANG YANG GA BENER,

AUTHOR ORANG BERIMAN YANG RAJIN KE GEREJA DAN TAAT PADA TUHAN, BUKAN YANG ANEH ANEH

-SETELAH BACA, JANGAN MENAMBAH NAFSU ANDA UNTUK NGE-BI'IP ORANG LAEN, SEGERALAH TOBAT, TELPON AJA PENDETA SUPAYA NGELUARIN HAWA PORNO NYA

-SATU LAGIII…ACARA INI TANPA SENSOR!!

Icha icha news

Berita terbaik tentang kepornoan

Pembawa acara : red-ew

Berita terbit setiap minggu

Episode 1

Kamera nyorot red-ew yang lagi duduk di kursi bergambar porno(gendheng) dan di depan kursi itu ada sebuah meja bergambar dua makhluk seksi lagy bugil

Di atas meja ada laptop bersampul mips(makhluk iblis paling seksi)

Layer tipi lcd gedhe yang terpasang di tembok itupun bergambar seorang cewe berambut pink lagi memamerkan payudara nya yang besar sambil tersenyum seksi

Red-ew tersenyum misterius pada kamera

Dan mulailah ia berbicara…

"hallow….penonton…"sapanya ramah

" pemirsa,sekarang anda sedang menonton sebuah acara porno tanpa sensor yang luar biasa dan bisa menambah hawa nafsu anda…"senyum red-ew setengah ngikik

"laporan berita kali ini , meliput tentang sannin legendaries yang sangat terkenal dan luar biasa, terutama dalam strategi 'ngintip' alias mengintip cewe"

Layer lcd berubah jadi suasana malam di sebuah doskotik

Di layer ituh, terlihat ada jiraiya dengan segerombol wanita wanita muda yang seksi dan bohai, bahkan, ternyata..ada beberapa wanita 'gembul' yang sudah tua masih punya nafsu

"lihatlah, pemirsaaa…ternyata, nafsu tidak hanya menyerang anak anak muda, nafsu sex juga mulai menyerang orang orang lansia seperti…sannin legendaris ini…" kata red-ew sambil ikut menonton layer lcd

Kamera mengarah ke lcd, dan menyorot sosok tsunade dan jiraiya di sebuah kamar diskotik terkenal di kota los angeles…

Terlihat semua hal hal gila terjadi di sana

Mulai dari seluruh tubuh godaime sinting itu tanpa satu helai benang pun…

"ahoi!! Busyet, kan? Gimana pemirsa? Apakah nafsu anda untuk ngebi'ip orang ini sudah mulai muncul??" tanya red-ew sok misterius

Kembali ke layar

Ternyata, suatu hal menakjubkan!!

"pemirsa, kali ini saya menemukan sebuah situs porno yang membuat banyak warga konoha suka 'bermain' wanita!!" sahut red-ew spontan sambil menunjukkan layar laptop nya pada kamera

Di layar laptop red-ew tersebut

Situs: www. Pengukuran susu terbesar di konoha . com

Gendheng kah itu??

Ya iyalah…

Tertulis di situ

Susu terbesar konoha, rekor dijabat oleh

TSUNADE, sang sannin legendaris sekaligus hokage ke lima konoha

Diameter: 170 cm

Peringkat kedua

INO YAMANAKA & SAKURA HARUNO,

Si pirang ber-udel bodong dan si rambut pink berjidat nong nong

Diameter: 150 cm

peringkat ketiga

HINATA HYUUGA, disuntik silicon sama naruto

Diameter: 140 cm

Berikut peringkat untuk hari ini,

Daptarkanlah ukuran susu anda

Minimal 100 cm, maksimal 1000 cm

Tertanda,

Orang paling bokep se konoha,a.k.a jiraiya

"begitulah…pemirsa,karena nafsu, sannin terhormat bisa berubah menjadi bokep dan gila, karena nafsu juga…setelah ini, kita akan bersama sama melihat tarian bugil ala sakura dan ino!!" sahut red-ew .

Iklan 5 menit kemudian

Red-ew tersenyum simpul pada kamera

Red-ew mematikan lampu studio, dan menyalakan video pada lcd tersebut

"pemirsa, saya ingatkan sekali lagi, sekarang anda sedang memasuki wilayah porno yang tidak terdapat sensor , juga dapat merusak iman anda.."senyumnya seraya memohon agar pemirsa mau menonton

Pilem dimulai,nih

Terlihat sakura dan ino di sebuah diskotik

Menari bugil sambil bernyanyi jablay

Anko dan shizune menjadi back singer

Sementara ino dan sakura memakai bikini menari nari di tengah panggung

_lay lay lay lay lay, panggil ino si jablay_

_Sakura slalu ngseks, panggil dia si jablay_

_Ino suka ngeseks _

_panggil mreka si jablay_

pindah lagu ke…makhluk tuhan yang paling seksi

_wajah nya seksi_

_itu terbukti_

_dari cara nya goda'in cowo_

_badannya seksi_

_itu terbukti_

_dari caranya bugillll,yeah…_

_kamu seperti adaaa, _

_di dalam penjara seksi_

_mrekalah makhluk iblis…yang tercipta yang paling seksi_

_Cuma mreka yang bisa, membuat mu ngeseks selalu_

(anko dan shizune niru'in logat mulan jameela)

Sakura dan ino melepas bikini nya dan turun panggung untuk menggoda laki laki sambil telanjang, hah??

Wuiihh, mreka begitu seksi nan bohaiii, ampe ampe diskotik itu penuh banjir nosebleed

Gendheng amat

Tipi dimati'in. rekaman udah slese

"itulah pemirsaaa… kehidupan para artis konoha yang sudah gilaa.." senyumnya lagi

Waktu menunjukkan pukul berapa gituu

Sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri acara

"pemirsa, sekian laporan berita saya hari ini, klo ada waktu, kita akan berjumpa lagi tentunya dalam acara icha icha news, berita hot yang gilaa dan menggoda" senyum red-ew pada kamera

-tbc-

Bersambung , tunggu lah chapter dua nya beberapa hari lagi

Mau rikues?? Silakan… ripiu yaaa

Eh, ada lagi quiz nyaaa…yang bisa jawab nanti dimunculin di chap 2

Tebak lagu lagi…

I'm wondering why I am here now?

Tough the diamond dust is shinning bright

Day after day, I'm searching for the aim of my being and keeping the body and soul together

Someone tell me what to do in the future

Someone tell me where to go in the future

The hands of time keep ticking away the minutes, and it shaves me of my live

Inih cuma bait pertama nya ajaaa, lagu ini panjang sekali, saiia males ngetiknya


	2. nomer setan dan album trio jablay

ICHA ICHA news chapter 2

ICHA ICHA news chapter 2!!

Icha icha news, setiap terbit selalu porno!

Jangan baca kalo ngakunya anak alim, dan yang edisi kali ini, biasa ajah

Acara mulai

Red ew duduk di kursi bergambar porno

Di depannya ada foto trio jablay lagi njoged ala inul parahtista

Di atas meja, ada sebuah laptop bersampul porno yang sudah tak bisa dijelaskan lagi ke bokepannya(gambar : tsunade bugil, klo dilyat, bisa nosebleed setandon, jadi para kru harus nyumbat idungnya)

Di belakang nya, terdapat ya spt byasanya, tipi lcd layar nya udah makin gedhe dan sensor nya udah di hilangin! Wasshoyyy washoyyyy!! Bohai, seksi, anjrit!

Di layar itu, ada rekaman nya tsunade lagi ngajarin trio jablay untuk nge dance ala inul parahtista feat mulan juminten feat titit kamal feat tiga dipa si titit dije, kerisdahkunti, dan ruth sayanganak feat blab la bla dan wa wa wa, buanyak sekalii

(Inul daratista, mulan jamela. Titi kamal, titi dj,krisdayanti,ruth sahanaya)

" halouw pemirsa" sapa red ew seraya tersenyum misterius kearah kamera

Red ew melirik sesaat rekaman heboh tanpa sensor di samping nya

Sambil pasang senyum mesum nya, si red ew ngguyu ngguyu cekikikan

" pemirsa, hari ini adalah hari … apa,ya?" red ew kebingungan sendiri dan membuka kalender

"heh, hari buku 21 mei, kalo hari kebangkitan nasional, 20 mei? Hah?kalo gituh… acara hot and sexy show nyah masih lama, dunkz?" guman red ew sambil celingak celinguk

Tiba tiba si red ew mendapatkan ide cemerlang

Diambilnya remote tipi lcd non sensor tersebut

Dengan senyum sok mesum, red ew perlahan lahan tapi pasti, mulai memencet tombol bertuliskan 'play'

'Ctek' tombol gila ber azab telah di pencet oleh host icha icha news!

" hehehe, pemirsaaaa…" red ew masi ngakak ala kuntilanak " tadi ituh tombol untuk memutar rekaman porno inih…gimana?? Mau liat,ga? Nonton yuukkk…" tawa red ew

Pemirsa di rumah pada antusias dan pasang senyum mesum

"kali inih, tsunade si makhluk iblis paling seksi, ber susu besar, bertubuh montok, nan seksiii, nan bohai, asyoi… ya, tsunade lah, akan mengajari trio jablay konoha yang pada gila, sakura dengan jidat nong nong, ino dengan udel bodong, Karin dengan bibir ndomble… lalu, bintang tamu nyaa…" omongan red ew terputus

Rekaman ituh mulai!

"lay lay lay lay, panggil ino si jablay, udelnya bodong banget jangan pernah dipencet, lay lay lay lay lay lay, panggil sakura jablay, jidatnya jenong mirip ikan lohan,

Lay lay lay lay lay, panggil Karin si jablay, bibirnya ndomble cocok buat ngepel lante…"

Anko dan shizune nyanyi nya ga tanggung tanggung tuh!

Mreka cuman jadi back singer aja, tapi nyatanya, suara mreka bagus banget.

Mereka sepakat untuk membuat grup band! Dengan trio jablay tentunya

Nama band mereka adalah asiks( anko shizune ino Karin sakura) disingkat tuh

Dan, di rekaman inih, adalah rekaman tentang album pertama mereka

(Judul album mereka adalah 'remix reffrein ala trio jablay')

Tentunya, yang menjadi penari alyas model…trio jablay,lah. Dan sensei seksi mreka, mips alyas tsunade si hokage ga tau malu, anko shizune Cuma nyanyi doang

Layar ganti

Dua personel asiks muncul di layar ber back ground hutan amazon yang aneh banget ituh

Intro reffren nya lagu jablay mulai kedengeran

Muncullah si Karin dengan kostum uler nya

Anko mulai ngeluarin suara serak2 basa kayak melli ghostlow (melly goeslow)

Shizune juga ngeluarin suara tinggi, jernih nan merdu kayak gitar ketawa( gita gutawa)

'lay5x) panggil Karin si jablayyy… Karin ngejomblo karena engga laku, pacar jarang pulang, Karin jarang dibelaiiii, lay5x) panggil Karin si jablay, bibirnya ndomble cocok untuk pertanian, lay lay lay… '

Si Karin langsung nari nari bugil sambil mamerin organ tubuh khusus wanita

Padahal punya nya dia kecil,tuh

Muncul lagi, neh… ino pake kostum babi ngepet

'lay5x) panggil ino si jablay, sai nya jarang pulang, ino jarang di belai. Lay5x) ino ber hobi nge seks, udelnya bodong, jangan ragu dipencet, lay lay lay…'

Ino perlahan nge robek kostum babi, dan dengan bugil, nan bohai seksi abys,

Dia bergelantungan ala monyet dari tiap ranting ke ranting, weittz…

Dia jatoh, kecebur kali, kapok!

Muncul lagi makhluk berjidat jenong nong nong, yaitu sakura gila, neh…

Dia pake kostum ikan lohan dengan keunggulan jidat nya yang jenong

'lay5x)panggil sakura jablay, pantat ayam jarang pulang, lohan jarang dibelai, lay5x)

Sakura udah gila, muka nya gorilla, jidatnya juga jenong, lay lay lay'

Sakura, langsung…membuka kostum loha nya, dan langsung njoged bugil dengan ino dan Karin

Tsunade muncul juga,neh!

'lay5x) panggil tsunade jablay, suka menom sake, dan juga suka njoged, lay5x) tsunade susu besar, susu nya paling besar jangan pernah di senggol'

Tsunade langsung bugil dan nge dance bareng sama trio jablay yang udah gila itu

Layar ganti lagi

Gambar karin sakura ino bugil di ruang latihan

Ada tsunade lagi pake bikini, dan memerintah merintah mereka

"sakura! Jangan begituh! Kibaskan rambutmu dengan lebih hot!!" bentak tsunade

"ya, sensei" jawab sakura yang mulai mencoba

"Karin!pakai aja kacamata u! kalo ga pake, u jadi buta, bego!" treak tsunade

Karin langsung mengambil kembali kacamatanya

"ino! Goyangin pantat u dengan narsis! Kedipkan mata u dengan seksi!" pinta tsunade

"iya, akan kucoba" jawab ino yang mulai sok narsis dengan bokongnya

"hei! Kalian bertiga!! Kalo njoged tuh yang bener, jangan takut untuk tampil seksi!" treak tsunade lagih

"iya sensei" jawab mereka

"sensei! Gimana kalo Karin pake softlense aja?"tanya ino

"wah! Betul tuh! Gimana?"tanya Karin setuju

"oke, boleh boleh ajah, tapi. Ginih, belakangan inih, doujutsu sangat popular, jadi…" omongan tsunade terputus

"Karin pake byakugan aja !" treak sakura dan ino barengan

"yeah! Betul! Sakura sharingan, dan ino rinnegan!" treak Karin ikutan histeris

"yeah! Gue setujuuuu!!" treak tsunade mulai ikut gila

Dan layar pun berganti lagi

Toko softlense

Kronologis nya gendheng juga,nih

Mreka bertiga pake bikini dan ngerayu penjaga toko dengan seksi

Tentu aja ituh ajaran dari tsunade yang gendheng

Penjaga toko ituhpun layu, dan memberikan softlense tiga doujutsu yang harganya sebenernya satu triliun dolar per pasang

"pesan moral…apapun bisa diperoleh dengan keseksian!" treak tsunade lagih

"ahahahahahaha"

"kyahahahhahaha" para trio jablay dan sensei mreka yang uedan pol itu ngakak ngikik ala kuntilanak , kuntil ibu, kuntil nenek, kuntilbibi, de es be

Tret.

Layar lcd tipi ituh mati, ganti lagi jadi poto nya mayuraa dalam sesi wawancara

" pemirsaaa… bagaimana?ekilas cuplikan album asiks! Dengan judul remix reffrein ala trio jablay… ituh adalah album pertama mereka, jangan lupa beli! Harganya duapuluh lima ribu rupiah! Dengan launching spesialnya pada tanggal 21 mei, hari buku… yak, saat ituh juga diadakan hot and sexy show! Siapa aja iang mau ndapter bisa ikutan lhooo"

"o,yah…pemirsa, kita baru saja akan memulai gosip gosip hot tentang salah satu shinobi konoha yang kepergok sedang ngising ti tepi kamar ganti cewek, wow!" treak red ew terkejut,

"pemirsa, sepertinya saia salah berita, hehe…" red ew dengan pedenya ngakak gajebe

Nggrok, sambil mincing upil di idung salah satu kameramen, red ew akhirnya inget lagi

Berita apa yang mau di expose…

"ittuu dia! Pemirsa, saiia akan meng exspose tentang terror via telpon!" saot red ew setengah njerit

Layar lcd menggambarkan sosok seorang cewek kira kira umurnya 16 san, gituh rambutnya itam sebahu, tinggi lagih

" yak, pemirsaaa…berikut inih adalah salah satu korban via telepon hape, wartawan icha icha news akan langsung meliputnya" senyum red ew sambil terus menatap layar lcd

Layar itu mulai nyala dan muncul banyak wartawan

W(wartawan ) : mbak, namanya siapa?

M: nama gue mayuraa

W : oh, mbak, kenapa bisa diteror?

M: yah, meneketehe? Iang jelas, tuh. Sore sore pulang sekulah, jam 6, menit ke 6, detik ke 6, saiia di miscall sama nomer aneh dan ga jelas…

W: bisa disebutin nomer nya berapa,mbak?

M: 08106660666 ato kalo ga salah 08166606660? Ya, ga jelas gitu deh,mbak

W:apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ilmu gelap, mbak? Dan apa yang terjadi pada anda setelah di miscall?

M: anu,mbak… nenek saia mati,mbak

W: maeh? Kok bisa,mbak?

M: yang jelas, waktu saiia di miscall, tiba tiba layar hape saiia jadi merah, trus keluar bunyi bunyi iang aneh gitu…dan nenek saiia di kirim'in email ga jelas dari id yahoo

Sama kayak no,hape iang tadi,

W: jadi, siapa aja yang di kasih sms, email, miscall kayak gituh dari orang ituh akan mati?

M: betul,mbak

W" nenek anda di email kapan?

M: dua hari yang lalu,mbak

W: kalo mbak sendiri kapan?

M: baru kemarin

W: oo, gituh,toh… lalu gimana ini,mbak? Apa menurut mbak, mbak akan mati seperti nenek mbak? O,ya…gimana nenek mbak matinya?

M: nenek saiia mati waktu dia lagi makan, dan tiba tiba ia memuntahkan smua, lalu. Bruk, mati,mbak. Saiia juga takut kalo saiia bernasib spt neneksaya

Layar lcd mati, dan ganti jadi gambar trio jablay

"nah, pemirsaaa…tahukah anda? Suara suara aneh seperti apah yang dikatain sama pemilik nomer setan itu?"tanya red ew sok misterius juga

" begini pemirsa…'kenching mu bauk kencur, tinja muw bauk jahe, tumbar miri jahe, oh sumbangin penis mu, plissss…' gimana? Aneh?" tanya red ew

Tiba tiba ada telpon di situ

Red-ew:Iya,halo…di sini red ew…lagi acara icha icha news, lagi siaran,on air,lho

Penelpon:Kenching mu bauk kenchur, tinja muw bauk jahe, tumbar miri jahe, oh sumbangin penismu, plissss,…

Red-ew :Apah??...Tidaaaak!!

BERSAMBUNGGG…

Note untuk smuanya, kejadian tentang hal tersebut nyata, bibi saya dari semarang bilang begitu, dan ada korban dari daerah bengkalis, ketika hape diangkat, layar menjadi merah, dan anda akan mati kalo menerima telpon dari nomer setan kayak gituh… saia serius

TUNGGU LAH CHAPTER SLANJUTNYAA!!


	3. lemonan di bathub

Icha Icha News chapter 3

Icha Icha News chapter 3!!

Akhirnya…diapdet juga! Lama tauk nunggunya!-lho? Marah marah sama diri ndiri-

Mulaiiii…

"heloooouw, pemirsa…"sapa red-ew dengan senyum misterius nya

seperti biasa,nih…

di tempat siaran nya red ew itu khan ada property property edan…

meja nya…bergambar dua orang yang lagi ber adegan …

(arti: adegan ranjang ituh!)

keliatan jelas penis sang cowo dan vagina sang cewe! Widiw… udah dimasukin

laptop nya, wuah…udah ganti sampul! Skarang sampulnya adalah gambar tsunade lagi boker! Dan waktu di foto, tsunade ngamuk. Sehingga dia kepleset dan bajunya robek!

Bagian gunung kembarnya langsung kelihatannn!! Weih! Gedhe bangeeet??

Kursinya, udah ganti juga neh! Gambarnya…trio jablay lagi berpose bugil tanpa sensor

Sakura jadi botak kayak pemaen sepak bola

Katanya biar jidat jenongnya makin menonjol

(itu kata katanya kak pink violin di konoha mad house!-ko belom diapdet,kak?-)

ino memamerkan udel bodongnya dan berekspresi ala babi ngepet

Karin? Edan pisan nih kuntilanak…bibirnya makin ndomble,tuh

Dia ngepel ngepel lantai studio sambil bugil tentunya

Layar lcd? Tentunya makin gila dong

Rekaman videonya…wuaahhh!!keren banget

(ocha yang jadi produser, script writer, manager, dan segala pengurus icha icha news aja masih merinding nonton rekaman di lcd ituh)

(bahkan jiraiya aja yang udah professional, masih merinding)

ternyataaaaa….

Yang ada di rekaman tersebut adalah…

Jreng jreng jreng jreng…

KAK SABAKU NO GHEE!! Dan seorang cowo ber-rambut perak

"busyeeeeet!!" jerit ocha yang ada di kelas 6C, skulah di Surabaya gakure

"ocha!keluar kamu! Sana ke ruang ks!" treak guru sialan itu

rupanya tadi, si ocha bawa hape tipi, trus nonton di sela sela tes penerapan

pantesan dihukum…lagian stelah di periksa sama buk kepala skulah

ternyata ocha nonton pilem porno!! " ochaaa!!" treak nya

ocha malah asyik aik nya dengerin ipod nano asem manis-nama permen-

dengerin lagunya band asiks ituh

'_**dia butuh penis mu, hanya butuh penis mu'u'u u…oh,oj….**_

_**Ola ola, oke, 3x'-remixx lagunya oke ala t2**_

Rasanya baru tadi aja sura anko dan shizune terdengar di kuping ocha

Tiba tiba,

Sret..

"ocha! Bla bla.." dimarain kepsek!

Balek ke siaran red ew

"pemirsaaa…tahukah anda, bagaimana keadaan saya waktu ditelpon kemarenn??"

Tanya red-ew sok misterius lagi dah

"saiia marah sekali pemirsa!' bentak nya sambil menaik kan salah satu kaki nya ke meja

brak!

"huh! Sangat menyebalkan!kalau pemirsa ingin tahu kelanjutannya…lihatlah tayangan ini…" sahutnya menyalakan laptop yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian tersebut

_flashback_

"_apa loe bilang??"Tanya red-ew kesel dan jengkel_

"_hyaaat!" jebrak… red-ew menghantam telepon tersebut_

_tiba tiba mayu dating sambil nge-gotong cowo berambut pirang_

"_wah! Bule pisan ntu cowo ganteng, euy! Sit suit!" goda red-ew pada cowo itu_

"_mbak, dia pelaku telpon misterius itu,lho! Saya menangkapnya!" saot mayu_

"_apa? Ganteng ganteng tapi usil banget…ck ck ck.."red-ew geleng 2 pala_

_grak_

_mayura menginjak kepala cowo itu_

"_ampun mbak…saya minta ampun…" saot cowo itu_

"_gimana nih, mbak? Mau di maapin,ga?"Tanya mayuraa pada red-ew_

"_hmmm, gimana,ya? Karena kamu ganteng, aku maapin,deh…" senyumnya_

"_wah…kamu ini gimana,sih? Lemah banget sama cowo ganteng?"Tanya mayuraa_

"_dia itu bukan cowo ganteng biasa! Liat baek baek,dong!!"saot red-ew tersenyum licik_

_mayuraa memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu baik baik…_

"_astagaaa!! Kamu,kan minatooo??"Tanya mayuraa tak percaya_

"_o, hai…kenapa? Baru nyadar? Mau minta tanda tangan ku?"Tanya minato sok ganteng_

_jleger…_

"_DASAR YONDAIME TAK TAHU MALUUU!!" treak mayuraa dan red-ew dengan mata berkobar api sambil membawa golok_

"_kamukan yang mencuri uang di bank itu,ya?"Tanya red-ew mengacungkan goloknya_

"_dan kamu juga mencuri pakaian dalam nenek ku sampai dia mati!"jerit mayuraa_

"_ampuhi saiiiaaa,…" treak minato kabur _

"_HEI TUNGGUU!!" mayuraa dan red-ew ngejar minato sambil bawa golok_

_en of flashback_

"yah, begitulah pemirsa…sekarang, bagaimana kalo kita saksikan bersama sama adegan gitu gituan antara ghee dan pacar barunya??"Tanya red-ew senyum menggoda

layar lcd langsung menampilkan gambar edan

terlihat jelas cowok itu adalah kakashi!!

_Flashback_

"_ko bias gitu,sih??" Tanya pakkun sambil menunjuk foto ghee dan kakashi_

"_ya mana kutahu, bos…yang jelas majikan anda sendiri yang meminta seperti itu, lagi pula pacarny mau mau aja,tuh. Mestinya bos bangga dong , kalo majikan anda sudah punya calon…" jawab ocha yang udah jadi babunya pakkun dan smua anjing ninja _

"_tapi kenapa ko adegan gitu gitunya di bathtub??"Tanya pakkun sambil garuk2 kepala_

"_yah, kalo itu sih, kak ghee sendiri yang minta,napa? Keren,khan?"Tanya ocha_

"_fufufuf…iya juga neh…NGGAK BAGUS!" treak pakkun_

"_bos, tunggu dulu,dong…tuh, potonya ko malah dirobek robek…eman"saot ocha_

"_masa lu kagak tau, ik kan kagak bokep kayak elu!!" saot nya lagi_

"_ooo…gituh,toh?"ocha mlongo gajebo_

_end of flashback_

balek k rekaman adegan gitu gituan antara kakashi dan ghee

terlihat…

kkc nyemplung ke bathub kamar mandi apartemen nya

tiba tiba

ghee muncul dari dalem

kkc kaget, dan mengira bahwa ghee adalah makhluk luar angkasa

kkc langsung mengambil ember dan menyiram ghee dengan aer dingin

ghee membeku

kkc sadar kalo cewe itu adalah ghee!!

Beberapa saat kemudian, ghee sadar

Konyol nya lagih…

Mereka maen pistol aer

Sampe, kkc kepleset dan handuknya lepas!

Ahoy!

(pakkun dkk kaget bukan main sewaktu nge liat ternyata xx majikannya begitu kecil)

ghee bergairah 100 persen,tuh

kkc juga ga kalah bergairah

langsung, mereka nyemplung ke bathub yang superlarge

"luar biasa pemirsaaaa!!"jerit red-ew ngakak gajebo juga

mbalek ke rekaman

ghee melepas handuknya, dan terlihaaaat!!

Tubuh nya yang bohai abiz!!

"manthab!"saot kkc ngiler dan nosebleed setandon

ghee kepleset juga(maklum, kamar mandi nya kkc penuh dengan kencingnya 8ninken)

kepleset, jatohnya ke pelukan kkc

langsung, teraba…teraba tuh bagian kewanitaannya…

dua duanya kaget dan mukanya dah kayak api tuh

"auow!! Bukan main pemirsa!! Lihatlah ini!" jerit red-ew

red-ew menekan tombol preview

klik

didekatkan lagi bagian itu itu nya

"woooo…" pemirsa di rumah sampe nosebleed setandon

kambali ke rekaman

mereka berdua berpelukan dengan mesra dan nyemplung ke bathub selama 1 jam ga keluar keluar tuh…

sampe akhirnya, slese nyelam dari bathub

mereka kembali menampilkan adegan hot nya di situ

kkc mencium ghee dengan hot

"hanya satu kata HOT!! Itulah deskripsi tentang ghee!" jerit red-ew lagi

rekaman/

mereka berciuman sambil berpelukan mesra

sampe akhirnya

'_**penis'e penis'e cicak rowo, susu'ne susu'ne cicak jantan…'**_

naruto dan sasuke ngamen gajebo di luar jendela kkc

**(note: tadi itu lagu cicak rowo)**

kkc malu dan langsung menyelesaikan ghee dengan cepat

namun wajah dan senyuman ghee yang HOT itu,

seakan merayu kkc untuk tetap bersamanya

2-3 hari lagi

bias bias mati,tuh

tiba tiba…

brak!

Pintu kamar mandi di gebrak oleh putilicious

"beraninya kau selingkuh!!" treaknya dengan suara keras

byurrr…

kak puti langsung menyiram kkc dan ghee dengan baygon

-rekaman slese

"begitulah, pemirsaa…kejamnya kehidupan asmara yang melegenda…" tawa red-ew gajebo sambil treak treak

"OHOT! HOT! HOT! YEAH!!HELL, YEAH! HOT! HOT!"treaknya gjb

"pemirsa, jangan lupa, minggu depan, akan ada sebuah show di panggung seksi konoha!"

senyum red-ew ala kuntilanak

"jangan lupa dating,yah!! Ada trio jablai, beserta dua personil laennya yang udah menciptakan remix edan yang porno porno!! Beli aja undangan nya di petshop!"

ajak red-ew sambil nyengir gjb juga

layar lcd langsung ganti

berubah jadi…trio jablai!

'**penis nya sexy! Itu terbukti dari cara nya nge bi'ip jablay!**

**Dadanya sexy! Itu terbukti dari caranya digigit jablay!**

**Jablay adalah orang, yang teramat sexy,sangat**

**Jablay lah makhluk iblis yang tercipta yang paling bohaii**

**Vagina sangat lebar! Cukup untuk masuknya penis!**

**La la la…**

**Dadanya juga montok! Disuntik lah sama silicon, udel nya bodong pula, jidatnya pun sangatlah jenong! Ala la la**

-sound effect: Karin! Bimoli! Bibir monyong lima km!

sakura! Jidat jenong, di jeduk'in ke jendela, lohan!

Ino! Udel bodong…kayak giant nya nobita, kalo giant 3,5 cm. ino 100 cm!

Danamon! Dada nona montok! Sakura ino Karin!! 100 cm! –

"yah, itulah cuplikan anko dan shizune yang lagi latihan nyanyi!" saot red-ew

tbc-

tunggu lah sexy and hot show nya di episode mendatang!


	4. sexy and hot show

ICHA ICHA NEWS chapter…4

ICHA ICHA NEWS chapter…4

Yeah, akhirnya diapdet juga,ya…lama banget nunggunya

Studio icha icha udah dipermak oleh polisi jadi hancur…

_Flashback beberapa hari yang lalu…_

"_begitu pemirsaaa…jadi,haha..saksikanlah sexy and hot show! Minggu depan tanggal 30 Juli 2008!! jadilah saksi dunia pertama yang menonton pemilihan miss sexy 2008 yang pertama dalam sejarah dan tentunya jadilah penonton ternarsis yang akan mendapatkan uang tunai sebesar sepuluh miliyar rupiah berlaku untuk 10 orang mas …"_

_Red ew belom selesai bicara, _

_Tiba tiba ada beberapa polisi menghancurkan studio terporno nomer satu di konohalywood (nomer dua studio nya jiraiya yang kong xi'an ama oropedo)_

"_mbak, maaf studio akan segera dibubarkan dan sibakar dengan sadis sekali!" komandan polisi itu mengacungkan pistol nya kea rah red-ew dengan mata melotot _

_Red-ew tak pernah takut, _

_Ia me-melototkan matanya dan dalam sekejab mata komandan polisi kemasukan debu, ia kelilipan dan pada saat itu red-ew mengambil bom atom milik komandan_

_Tiga_

_Dua_

_Satuuu_

_DUARRR….!!_

_Bom atom itu ternyata telah diaktifkan…_

"_hahahahaa" polisi itu berbahagia bukan main_

"_kita akan digaji banyak sekalii…padahal kita tidak meledakkan bom dengan tangan kita sendiri hahahahaha"ujar salah seorang polisi_

"_sekarang kita kembali ke pangkalan dan boss akan meng gaji kita seribu kali lipat karena studio itu sudah hancur tak berisisa sehingga mereka tak bisa beroperasi lagi"sahut komandan polisi_

_Para polisi itupun langsung bergegas menuju kantor boss mereka_

_Sementara red-ew, _

"_oh, tidakkk…bisnis ku, hancur! Awas mereka,ya! Akan kukejar!!"geramnya galak_

_Red-ew mengejar para polisi dan mengikutinya sampai ke kantor boss mereka_

_Ternyata bosnya mereka itu si orochimaru yang terkenal sebagai actor film triangle office(kalo ind kan box office) berjudul I luph u ,om(betul,kan lha dia pedopil kok)_

"_woi! Susu besar! Ngapain lo hancurin studio tempat bisnis gua,hah?"Tanya red-ew sambil ngedobrak meja oroe"kalo gini, gimana kelanjutan kerajaan bisnis gua,hah??" dobraknya lagi_

_Tiba tiba jiraiya nggebrak pintu sambil nodong oro pake golok berlumuran darah _

"_balikin studio gua ato lo gua bacot pake darah mantan bini lo,hah?"ancam jiraiya dengan sinis _

_End of flashback_

"nah, begitulah kejadiaannya pemirsaa sekalian., karena itu kini kamu sudah merenovasi studio icha icha menjadi studio terporno di duniaaa!! "treak red-ew bangga sambil senyam senyum gigi pepsodent dan memamerkan piagam guiness book of record yang didapatkan studio icha icha sebagai studio terporno di dunia

"bahkan, acara acara icha icha news ini sudah meraih gelar acara paling edan dan gendheng sedunia, ahahaha….tentunya, karena itu…kami mengadakan live concert bertema 'sexy' untuk para pemirsa setia kami di seluruh duniaa!!" ujarnya bangga sambul menutup matanya dan bergaya sok matrek

Layer icha icha news langsung ganti dari studio…

**Jadi panggung spektakuler sexy and hot show**

"apa kabar para pemirsaaa semuanya??"Tanya red-ew yang udah ada di atas panggung memakai dress bertulisan'icha icha news' dan berlogo antic (kayak yang di balik bukunya kkc itu lho)

Apalagi bagian punngung red-ew ada poster bertulisan

"sexy is the most popular thing in the world"(nyontekin kalimatnya mrs xxx di pilem pilem xxx)-dijamin filemnya porno banget dan baru akan diproduksi bulan depan

Sejenak penonton di sana terdiam dan tiba tiba ribiut gemuruh

"eh, itu red-ew yang mc nya I.I.n ,ya? Cantiknya….kalo diliat aselinya manis ,yah"

"red-eww…kamu keren sekalii"

"kamu juga pemberani,ya! Nggak takut sama prabu raden mas oro…"

"red-eww….kami fansclub mu,lhooo"

"gyaaaa….ternyata pembawa acara yang satu ini emang hebat buangeddd ya"

Red-ew seneng bukan maen, dengan berteriak sangat kencang, ia menggunakan mike(berarti kencheng banged)

"I luph yuuuu para fanz!!" traknya suangat narsis sekali

"okeh, mari kita mulai acara sexy and hot show nya…"

"kita sambut, grup band asiks dengan mips si susu besar sebagai pelatih mereka yang akan membuka awal dari sexy and hot show !!" treak red-ew sambil menunjuk belakang panggung

Lampu di balai konobini(konoha bukan Jakarta)langsung mati dan muncullah para personil asiks dari belakang panggung

Lampu sorot telah menyorot sosok para personil asiks beserta tsunade dalam balutan bikini (sakura pink, ino ungu,tsunade ijo,Karin putih, anko-shizune:normal)

Penonton bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah sekali

Mereka kayaknya main gila gila'an aja

**Judul:BILA-by the titans yang kerja sama sama ASIKS**

"**bila, dia ingin skali meyentuh udel mu, takkan ada perasaan ragu tuk menggigit ujungnya udelmu,…**(ino nunjukin udel bodongnya sambil njoged ala inul)

**bila , kamu ingin menc**i**um bibir monyong nya,jangan pernah tuk mencoba ragu, mati suri disaat itu**,(Karin monyong monyongin bimolinya sambil ngepel lantai panggung dengan lidahnya)

**bila mreka ingin skali pelihara lohan, jangan pernah tuk menyesal nanti, karma mreka akan meninggal**(sakura mrongos itu mentung mentung bathoknya sambil ngguyu ngguyu gak waras)

**reff:**

**jangan pernah kau sentuh susu besar mereka yang tak pernah utuh**(cleaning service balai sarbini mau nyentuh susu nya karin, tapi ia merasa rugi,jadi batal)

**mencoba tuk menyuntik banyak silicon**(trio jablay buka bh, langsung pamer susu

dari belakang, mereka lari ke depan, truz buka bra dan keluar juga dua gunung super yang seksi)

**tapi takkan sebesar susu tsunade**(mips buka bikini, dan…jreng5 muncul gunung everst himalaya super tinggi en buesar banget)

**walaupun terkadang, mreka dibilang seksi**

**janganlah remehkan tsunade, sbagai si seksi**.(tsunade ngamukin trio j sambil pamer susu-mips:gue lebih big drpd you ,tauk-)

**jangan pernah mencoba untuk memegang udel bodongnya ino**(ino lagi lagi pamer udel, kamera ng zoom gambar udelnya, dan penonton se studio pada jijay)

**kaukan benar benar mampush mathek karna akan dilindes nya dengan traktor jumbo**(ino bawa traktor jumbo ngelindesh mereka)

**Stop, di'a mencuri susu mu susu mu, shit! Dia memotong susu mu susu mu**

(sakura nyolong susu nya Karin, kayaknya mau buat nyumpel susu ny sakura juga,deh.sakura motong susunya Karin, Karin nendang sakura)

**Jiraiya sannin mesum dan ungu kerja sama bikin lagu ini:**

**Menatap indah susu nongol di dadamu, membuat ku terdiam dan mimisen**

**Mengerti akan hadirnya trio terseksi**

**Saat di'a buka sluruh bikini…**

**Banyak kata yang pasti kuucapkan**

**Kepada mereka**

…

**Aku ingin skali untuk, pegang susu besar mreka**

**Karma hanya itu yang meyakiniku tuk menilai merekaa…sepanjang hidupkhu**

**(Diulang.dari awal.)**

**Melihat udel bodong tergedhei miliknya, membuat ku berteriak "najis, huh"**

**Adanya penampakan si monyong yang terseksi, ingin jadikan di'a pel pel'an …**

**Ada lagi si botak yang amat jenong, jadilah di'a lohan**

**Tapi ada satu lagii, yang amat teramat seksi, tak bisa kuluput dari hawa nafsu tuk mem'bi'ip diaa…tuk sekarang sajaaaa**

**Aku ingin bisa slalu hadir tuk melihat susu besar nya, dan segala tingkah yang membuat pornonya akan ku percaya a' a a…sebagai susunyaa**

"Yak, pemirsa di Rumah dan di studio sekaliaaan,…setelah grup band asiks dan jiraiya sang sanin mesum_…_maka sekarang kita akan mulai berpesta bersama di hall khusus yang biasa dipakai untuk bergoyang dangdut bersama.."ajak red-ew yang kemudian diikuti teriakan gembira para penonton

--

Di dance hall (kok mirip kayak di film dancedance,ya?)

Mbak dj memasuki ruangan dan kemudian langsung mengatur musik super meriah

Jreng duk jreng dut jeng terenge teng tong tk, tak tretetep tip ap tap..

'_sepanjang hidupku baru pertama kali kulihat penismu yang begitu kecil'(ngaco pula)_

'_kamu bukan wonderboyfriend ku yang bisa membrikan nafsu yang cukup membu'atku bernafsu…hatimu itu sangatlah empuk dan lezat untuk dimakan, nyam nyam nyam.,..apa kau mrasa lapar?'(wonderwoman ngaco)_

**Karin:**

Menjilati badan'e oro pedopil, saking gemeternya oro, dia langsung mampushhhh….dan jatohnya pas di susunya Karin, meski tak terlalu hot, tapi lumayan untuk pemulaaa…tak lupa Karin untuk menggelitik penis nya juugo, bused,dah,..si kingkong gedhe itu langsung pingsan tepat mencengkram vagina Karin, yuhuuuu./

**Ino:**

Tos udel dilakukannya dengan sai sehinga setelah itu, ia langsung membuka celana sai dan memeras meras penis nya dengan kuku nya yang amat lanchip, sai neraung raung kesakitan tapi …

Naruto:oi, sai! Kalo mau kamu bales,donk!!

Sai langsung menciumi paha seksi ino dengan mautnya dan mulai meraba raba bagian susunya yang dua tingkat lebih hot daripada Karin, jleb…nguing nguing….

Ino mabok, susu besarnya udah hamper penyet…

**Sakura:**

Susunya digondol gondolkan , ia berjalan sambil menyembul nyembulkan pantat ny ke pantat naruto, bused nyah…naruto enggak kalah dan malah bilang "sakura, bisa nyusuin akyuu,gak?"Tanya nya sok blo'on

Sakura ngamuk, ditendanglah si naruto sampai keluar jendela.

Semua melihat ternyata lubang vagina sakura besar juga.

Sasuke ngiler. Dipeluknya si jenong itu eraat erat, saking eratnya sampae sakura kehabisan napasnya…

Sakura ngambek dan diremasnya putting susu sasuke dan juga penisnya.

Sasu ngamuk, dan susu sakura langsung dihantamnya…

**Tsunade:**

Ehem, ehem…secret deh

Para personil asiks pada pamer pamer susu dan para cowo cowo pun tak kalah pamer titit

Mereka jogged jogged bugil bareng bareng di dance hall itu

Akhirnya show pun selesai

"sedih sekali rasanya perjumpaan kita berakhir, tapi sampai ketemu lagi pada pemilihan miss sexy 2008,!! Sampai jumpa dan silahkan menikmati tubuh nikmat trio jablay beserta gurunya." Red ew senyam senyum lagi ke kamera

Terlihat anko dan shizune yang lagi dihujani 'order'an' untuk triuo jablay

Maklumlah…mereka'kan manager trio jablay dan tsunade.

"ok, kamu tgl satu jam 9 pagi, dan jam 12 siang kamu,ya. Tanggal 4 boleh jugam tapi tgl lima jangan, ino ada show di kampungnya…"ujar anko sambil nyatet jadwal para 'pelanggan'

"jam 7 malam, hari rabu? Oh gak bisa, Karin harus nge pel studio pada saat itu.sakura aja mau? Ok, ok…jam 12 malem hari selasa" shizune juga sibuk nyatet

xXx

bersambung ke episode mendatang…tunggu chap selanjutnya,ya!


End file.
